The present invention relates to an appliance for the preparation of meat or similar products, comprising an outer and an inner casing, a fan for circulating cooling air in the space between the inner and outer casing, a separate space in the inner casing with heating elements and an air circulation fan set up in it, which space is in communication by means of air admission openings with the actual treatment space for the products, and in which space a holder for the product to be treated, such as a rotating spit, grille or the like, is set up, while drive means for the fans, the rotating spit and the like are set up in the space between the inner and outer casing.
Such an appliance is known from Dutch Patent Application No. 8303095. The meat grill described in this application works as follows. The outside of the meat is sealed by means of radiation, during which it acquires a brown color and possibly a crisp crust, and moisture loss is also prevented. Circulating hot air by means of a fan in the treatment space causes the meat present in this space to be cooked through. However, this meat grill has a number of disadvantages.
In the first place, cooking takes a relatively long time, since heat transfer to the meat is reduced as a consequence of the sealing of the outside and drying out thereof. In addition, when the door of such a meat grill is opened cooking odours will escape into the room in which said meat grill is located. This is particularly objectionable if such a meat grill is in a shopping arcade or the like.